Apanhados Knux: Shiori VS boomerangue!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Uma fic rebelde! Possui um único objectivo: divertir á custa dos outros! Outros que são personagens que merecem a pena vêlos nestas situações! Vítima de hoje: Shiori! Fic dedicada à KairyChan!


**Olá! Que tempão sem ONE-SHOTS, oh, mas este é especial, hehehehe! Vai uma fic que vai viajar de anime pra anime com só um instinto: divertir á custa dos outros! E quem são esses outros? Bem, são aqueles outros em que seria divertido ver em cenas hilariantes, como por exemplo, o Bóris de Beyblade ou o James de Pokémon, qualquer um que nos apareça em mente! Pra estrear na melhor maneira, nada como dar trela a uma das personagens mais detestáveis e feias de sempre de Ojamajo Doremi, a Shiori! E porquê a Shiori? Bem, porque não gosto dela, ora bolas, meteu-se onde não é chamada, e ainda por cima fez-se amiguinha do rapaz mais lindo do anime, admite-se? Há quem vota na Reika neste papel, mas na minha opinião ela não merece isto. E a partir desta fic, caros leitores, podem escolher uma personagem do anime que quiserem pra ver "sofrer", hehehehe! Bem, isso será melhor explicado no fim, por agora apreciem este estilo apanhados! Boa Leitura!**

…

clic!

…

Incógnita1: Essa cena tá ligada?

Incógnita2: Nope…

Incógnita1: Putz e agora?

Incógnita2: Chama-se um técnico, ó patroa.

Incógnita1: Patroa o pocotó! É Knux, capiche?

Incógnita2: Sim, patroa…

KnucklesGirl: Dê-me forças Senhor…sem hipótese, saca aí a bateria, Kairy.

clic!

Kairy-Chan: Na box!

KnucklesGirl: Fixe, a tiranossaura de rabo curto tá aonde?

Kairy-Chan: Naquele parque infantil, o do epi do dia da Mãe.

KnucklesGirl: Beleza, bora lá!

…toc, toc, toc, toc…

…

…

clic!

KnucklesGirl: Ok, cinco segundos e estamos no ar! Kairy-Chan, sabes do teu trabalho?

Kairy-Chan: Na boa!

KnucklesGirl: Ih ih, atenção, cinco, quarto, três, dois, um…

clic! (REC, focalizado um cartaz de cartão a dizer…)

**Farinha com batata frita apresenta: **

**APANHADOS KNUX: BBC VIDA SELVAGEM EM MISORA**

Kairy-Chan (vestida à Fátima Lopes, com uma escova de dentes a fazer de microfone): Bom dia caros leitores, bem vindos á primeira série de Apanhados Knux! Sou a apresentadora e esta é a câmara girl KnucklesGirl! (aparece a minha cara laroca no ecrã) Diz olá, Knux!

KnucklesGirl: Viva Portugal!

Kairy-Chan: Nice! No programa de hoje a nossa vítima é…Shiori não sei quantas de Ojamajo Doremi! (a câmara focaliza a rapariga sentada no baloiço á frente) Japonesa, belo exemplar do Homo Sapiens Sapiens, infelizmente (ahahaha) asmática. Mas não é um exemplar normal (sacou do nada uns rabiscos quaisquer que representavam a Shiori), os seus olhos minúsculos são pouco próprios pra uma japonesa, o que é suspeito, etc etc, a Izumi Todo é que sabe…(a Shiori aparece agora a brincar com os dedos) Vamos o que acontece quando a Shiori descobre…este boomerangue! (sacou do nada um boomerangue vermelho de tamanho médio e colocou-o no chão)

KnucklesGirl: Tdaammmm!

Kairy-Chan: Ok, bora, bora, bora, choo, chooo! (empurrando-me pra exactamente o mesmo arbusto que as ojamajos estiveram escondidas no epi do dia da Mãe…uma vez lá…)

KnucklesGirl: Shiu! (estreitando entre a folhagem com a câmara) Ó meus, isto vai ser cá um doce…

Kairy-Chan: Dá-me cá isso! (arrancando-me a câmara e focalizando a Shiori) Aí vem ela, shiu, shiu! Lá veio a Shiori toda feliz da vida a saltitar até que viu o boomerangue…

Shiori: Oh Deus! Olha o que eu encontrei! Deus, é meu! É meu! (lambeu o objecto e mordeu a ponta) Isto sabe a bife, blec! (e atirou-o pra trás)

Mas como toda a lei do boomerangue…

PLOF! (bateu contra o cucuruco da miúda)

Shiori: OUCH! (vendo o bicho que tinha parado á frente dela) MIAURRRRRRRRR!!!! (arrepiou o cabelo e a saia!)

Parou com o ritual porque ouviu risinhos (lol!) Mas coçando a cabeça, não ligou mais.

Lançou o boomerangue pra frente, porém…

PLOF! (voltou a bater-lhe por trás com toda a força)

Shiori (pra o boomerangue): Tu pára com isso…TT…

No arbusto espião:

Kairy-Chan: Ouve lá, tu pára com a risota, ou ainda vai a baka descobrir-nos!

KnucklesGirl: Err, vai ser complicado, mina…

Kairy-Chan (pra câmara): E agora…(piscando o olho) de volta ao nosso programa! (e voltou a focalizar a Shiori)

Shiori: Vup! (lançou o boomerangue, mas desta vez olhou pra trás e abaixou-se na hora) AHÁ..

PLOF!! (desta rodada levou-a ao chão)

Shiori: Au…(já irritada, lançou-o outra vez, abaixou-se e mas ao o vir a voltar, deu um pulinho) Up! (segundo pelinho) Up! (terceiro) _WOW, I FELL GOOD! _(terceiro)

Quando devia haver um quarto, agarrou o bicho viajante e lançou-o…quando este voltou, agarrou e lançou-o, mais uma vez este voltou, agarrou e lançou-o, voltou a reaparecer, agarrou e lançou-o, apareceu uma bolacha, agarrou-a e lançou-a, a seguir um bolinho de arroz, um croissant, uma pizza, um gelado…

Shiori (estranhando só agora): Mas que diabos…(parou…)…

…PLOF!!! (boomerangue in return, lol)

KnucklesGirl: Pffffffffffffffffffffff…

Kairy-Chan: Shiu! Mas onde…(a vítima tinha desaparecido, mas logo se viu que se tinha escondido atrás do escorrega)

Shiori: …(a estreitar…) ufa…

Vup! (o boomerangue apareceu nas costas dela)

Shiori: OO? (vendo o maldito) TT Desaparece, tu não existes…(e desapareceu mesmo…) … (olhando em volta)…arff…

…

…Vup! Vup! Vup! Vup! Vup! Vup! Vup! (aparecendo por tudo o que é lado)

Shiori: TT (levantando os braços ao céu) NÃÃÃOOO, TU NÃO EXISTES! (com fúria na língua e cuspindo fogos do inferno, agarrou o boomerangue e olhou pra ele)

Shiori: JÁ ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO, ESTRUPÍCIO!

E cavou um buracão no chão com as unhas e enfiou lá o objecto.

Shiori: Yeahhh…(apalpando a terra a tapar o dito cujo, toda aliviada)…

PLOF!!! (entrega especial australiana, lol!)

Shiori: GRRRR, AGORA É A VACA COMEU AS COUVES!!!

E sacou do nada um machado e crac, crac, crac, partiu o boomerangue em mil pedacinhos! Vendo se ninguém tá a assistir, pegou nos pedacinhos, meteu-os num baú de madeira ali perto e trancou-os lá. Como não bastasse isso…

Shiori: Hehehe! (sacou um isqueiro e incendiou o baú)

ZUT! (fê-lo em cinzas)

Shiori: Toma! Toma! Toma! (pisando as cinzas) Au, au, au! (queimando os pés) Trilolilolé…(a ir-se embora toda alegrinha e saltitante…)

…PLOF! PLOF! PLOF! PLOF! PLOF! (cinco batidas seguidas!)

Shiori: Ó POUPEM-ME!!

De volta ao arbusto espião:

Kairy-Chan: Ei, querem descobrir o truque disto? (focando uma caixa cheia de boomerangues)

KnucklesGirl: Hehehehe, com isto só é preciso perícia!

Incógnita: Ei vocês!

CRÁS! (viramos pedra)

Masaru (maldita hora de ele aparecer): Que demónios estão a fazer? Estão a gozar com a cara da Shiori outra vez, né? (arrancando a câmara)

KnucklesGirl: Oh vá lá, bacano, tem calma! (só que ele atirou a câmara pra o chão, esta ficando virado de pernas pra o ar, a focalizar a cena…ora bolas…)

Masaru: Pois, já não bastava o fotolog, né? Pois deixa que vos guincha, já vos passou muito o tempo em que podiam nos fazer vida negra, sabiam dessa? Agora humilhar, é demais pra pele! Prometem que não a aprontar nenhuma! Parabéns pela compreensão.

Kairy-Chan (a rodar os olhos): Sim, nós prometemos…

KnucklesGirl (fazendo o pelo-sinal-da-santa-cruz): Nós nunca mais voltamos a fazer isto…hehehe…(metendo a câmara em modo de pausa)

…

…

…clic (modo REC)

KnucklesGirl: Ok, estamos de volta com Apanhados Knux, agora em versão Maiores de Idade! Pra acabar em beleza, temos o japonês…(a Kairy-Chan deu passagem ao abrir uma porta que dava…)…tudo de bom…(a uma casa de banho)…em pêlo! (lá estava o Masaru a tomar banho…malditas cortinas a tapar naquela hora)

Masaru: _I believe that I can fly…_(com uma escova daquelas de banho e tudo!)…oro? (reparando que tava a ser filmado) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (saindo com uma toalha á cintura e com a escova) NÃO ACHAM QUE ISSO JÁ É VÍCIO? LARGUEM ESSAS PALHAÇADAS JÁ SOIS CRESCIDINHAS! (pegou na câmara e enfiou-a na pia esta ainda a filmar)

KnucklesGirl: Ok, mas nós prometemos! Prometemos não voltar a chatear A SHIORI, sacou? Isso não proíbe uma cena tua bem apanhada, hahahaha! (já a trote dali pra fora)

Masaru: ORA SUA…VACA DE ANTRÓLICOS CABELUDA!!! (a bufar e a abanar a escovinha no meu encalce)

Kairy-Chan: XXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!! (a apreciar a cena) Oh, acabou a bateria…

…clic...(modo OFF)

**FIM!**

**Então? Foi uma fic como nunca antes lida, né? Querem ser os meus próximos assistentes? Querem ver alguém a sofrer desta maneira? Pode ser de qualquer anime! Se fosse só por mim, a próxima vítima seria Silver the Hedgehog, a nova personagem dos jogos do Sonic! Mas eu quero que vocês escolhem! Espero que tenham gostado desta estreia! Até breve e mandem-me reviews, please!**


End file.
